Beyond the Beauty of the Heart
by Midemixi
Summary: Betrayal runs rampant. The powerless are crushed under the wait of oppression. Alice and Kyou must realize the true omnipotence of the darkness, or they will pay the greatest price of all.


**Beyond the Beauty of the Heart**

Written by: Midemixi

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice 19th.

Note: This is my first Alice 19th fic, which I am very excited about. It takes place ten years after the series. I am warning you now that there are spoilers in this story, so if you don't read author's notes, it's your own fault. This chapter is a prologue to give you a little background information. I won't tell you any more. Read on!

**--- Prologue: Passing Time ---**

Alice walked down the stairs of the modest apartment she lived in, noting the snow-covered boots that sat neatly next to her own in the foyer. She continued walking, through the living room and into the kitchen, until she spotted her husband searching through the refrigerator.

"Kyou, it's awfully late. I just tucked in Shio." Alice embraced him from behind, savoring his sweet scent. The space between the short times she saw him was growing every day.

"I know, Alice. I'm sorry. Work has been so difficult lately," Kyou replied, not meeting her gaze. He shut the door of the refrigerator soundlessly. His wife ran her fingers through his hair gently, being silent for a while.

"I wish I could make it easier for you," she murmured in the quiet manner she had always possessed. Words failed her when it came to his work; she wanted neither to sound critical nor overly sympathetic. Often times, she just listened and avoided talking at all.

"I know. Somehow, I feel like I'm turning into my father, no matter how much I fight it." He sighed, dropping his shoulders. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't give up, Kyou. We never gave up, even when everything seemed hopeless."

"It's not that... I just feel that maybe this problem at work is something deeper than it really seems." He turned to face Alice. Her eyes stared back at him uneasily. "I fear... that the darkness is growing strong again. I'm not sure, maybe I'm just stressed out." His hands ran through his hair.

"Kyou, we've fought it once, and we can do it again," Alice replied evenly. He nodded.

"You're right. But what about Shio? What if something were to happen to us? I certainly can't imagine parenting him alone, and I think it'd be difficult for you, too." Kyou looked at her with unbridled anxiety.

"We'll teach him the Lotis. I'm sure he could be just as powerful as you or I."

"But we've tried, Alice, time and time again. He can't use them."

"Maybe he's too young..."

"I don't think that's the problem. Maybe he doesn't fully understand the Lotis, and that's why his words don't have power."

Alice shook her head. "I'm not completely sure, either way."

"I'm going to call Frey tomorrow," Kyou said matter-of-factly.

"That's a good idea. I haven't heard from him in a long time..." she trailed off.

"Which is probably a good thing. Hopefully everything's going well in Norway."

"Hope. That's all we ever have, isn't it?" she spat out bitterly.

"Don't despair, Alice. Things will work out in the end." Kyou kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled ever so faintly.

"I... hope you're right."

---

Adrian Donovan tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, looking at his expensive imported watch. _She better be here, _he thought to himself. His withering patience was his own fault, since it was he himself who decided to arrive half an hour early.

At long last, a young woman strode into the restaurant, even more beautiful in person than she had been in photographs. He smiled an arrogant grin, taking her hand and kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he told her, pulling out her chair.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine."

After the two had ordered their meals, his eyes met hers.

"Shall we get down to business?" he asked in a hushed tone. She nodded in reply. "The information you've supplied us with has been very useful. We want to send you to Japan to study them."

"Have you heard reports of any others travelling to them?" the woman asked, taking a sip of her water.

"I've pulled a few strings and found nothing."

"That doesn't sound very promising," she remarked, glaring at him. "Make sure that there will be no others. The more people there are, the more difficult it will be to keep my cover."

"I understand."

"And... what of the other girl?"

"She'll come into the plan nicely. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Once again, he was sent a dirty look.

"If you say so."

"Your friend, Chris, will soon join us, too," the man added. The woman's eyes flew open.

"What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing that will cause any permanent damage to him physically. As I said, he will join us. We must only wait."

"You can't do _anything _to him," she insisted. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Watch your place. If you try to hinder us at all, you _will _be eliminated. There are others we can use in our dealings instead of you." Swallowing, the woman sat back.

"I know. I will do all that I can."

**---**

I apologize for the first chapter being rather short, but it's only a prologue. The following chapters will be longer, I promise.

I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stick around until the end. I'll accept constructive criticism, as long as it has a purpose.

Also, please tell me if there is anything the characters do that is OOC. I want my stories to be as IC as possible, so if you can help me out, that'd be great.

See you next time!

_-Midemixi_


End file.
